Brilliant Shenanigans
by MischaPallasAthenaKitsune
Summary: Tenten is a young lesbian at your typical high school. She encounters hardships every day. Along with the rest of her 'out cast' crew, she goes about getting revenge on the jerks that made her life miserable. TemaTen. YURI. Questionable content.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I don't own Naruto.

---

"I don't need a bed of roses, 'cause roses wither away..." Tenten sang in tune with her radio as she chucked throwing knives at a cork board in her basement. "What I really need is honesty... and someone with a strong heart...and gentle hands...Take me as I am..." Tenten sighed as she realized her hands were now empty. Twenty four sets of throwing knives, three to each set, all emptied into the cork board on the far end of her basement. "I have good aim, but not much else..." She said with a sigh, taking her soda off of a coffee table, taking a sip.

She flopped down on the sofa, long ways, stretched out across it, crossing her legs, nodding her head in time with the music. "Oh, yeah, someone with a strong heart... and gentle hands... Someone who will take me as I am..." She sang before sighing again. She leaned to her side and took the stereo remote, flipping the radio station, growing bored with country. She decied to sing along with the song playing on the new station. "She can't keep a secret for more than an hour..." She laughed a little as she thought back to her last crush. A girl named Sakura. A hot red head, bleached her hair all the time, made it look pink. "The way she sees it's me on her caller ID, she wont pick up the phone she'd rather be alone...But I can't give up just yet, cause every word she's ever said, still ringin' in my head..." Tenten laid her head back on the arm of the couch, chuckling a bit. 'The bitch only pretends to be bi, once she's got a girl interested in her she only uses her to get guys...' Tenten tried to push the memory of homecoming from her mind, but couldn't. Sakura'd pushed her against the wall and kissed her, only for her to run off with the football teams running back, Kiba, later that night.

Tenten heaved a sigh and stood up, finishing off her soda, she crunched the can in her hands and chucked it in the waste basket, of course it landed in, like always. She straightened out her jeans and adjusted her shirt. She wanted to look in a mirror, but didn't really care that much. Her shirt had no stains and was clearly readable: 'Barbie is a lesbian' and her pants were clean. Her long hair was thrown up on top of her head, held up by a clip. She walked up the stairs, looking for one of her parents.

"Yo, mom," She said when she found the person she was looking for.

"What, Tenten?" Her mom asked.

"Can I have some money? I wanted to walk into town for a bit." She asked, looking hopeful.

Tentens mother sighed. "What happened to the twenty I gave you a few days ago?"

"Uh, I spent it. Twenty doesn't go far these days, mom." She said.

"I know, hold on a minute." Tentens mom stood up and went to look for her purse. "Here," She said, holding out a 20 for her daughter.

"Thanks, mom."

"Yeah, yeah." Tenten was about to leave when her mom called out to her. "Oh, Tenten!"

"Yeah, mom?"

"Neji called today, you might want to call him back."

"Neji called? On the house phone? Why didn't he just call my cellphone?" She aksed.

"I don't know, but you might want to call him back."

"Right, will do." Tenten said, feeling her pocket to make sure she had her cell phone. Sure enough. She dialed Neji's number as she walked out of her house, down the front steps onto the sidewalk. His cell went straight to voicemail. She sighed and hung up. "Now he's not answering his phone..."

Tenten sighed and chuckled a bit as she reflected on her friends. Neji, the biggest metrosexual she'd ever met. Lee, a young gay boy who was obsessed with fitness and in a secret relationship with their gym teacher, Gai. Ino, a wannabe popular girl who'd joined their group in a very unorthadox way. (During homecoming, after Sakura'd kissed Tenten, Ino pulled her aside, telling her what Sakura would do, and later, she'd found Ino sitting with Neji, talking. They'd just, kinda become friends after that, especially when she comforted Tenten after what Sakura'd done to her.) Shikamaru, the lazy genious that everyone wanted to copy from, but no one really cared about once their was no work to be done. Well, save for his best friend, Chouji. Tenten suspected they were in a relationship, but didn't say anything. Occasionally there was Shino, a drug dealer that hung out at the graveyard and Hinata a shy girl that clung to Shino like her life depended on it and had the biggest crush ever on the class clown. 'Ah, us weirdo's have to stick together.' Tenten thought as she walked, with her hands in her pockets.

Tenten started to whistle and eventually started to sing; "We gonna rock down to Electric Avenue!"

A car honked as it pulled up beside her.

"Tenten!" Lee called out, holding his arms open to the girl as the car came to a stop. Tenten cautiously walked over to the car, ducking her head down to get a look at the driver. Gai-sensei.

"Hey Lee, Gai-sensei." She said, stepping into Lee's embrace, returning his affection by wrapping one arm around the boy, patting him on the back.

"Ah, Tenten!" Gai said, smiling at her. "What is my favorite little marksman doing this fine Saturday afternoon?"

"Nothing," Tenten said, shrugging as Lee let her go. "I was just going to walk into town and see what there is to do."

"Ohh! There's a new teens club that opened up a few months ago, you might want to go check it out!" Lee said happily. "I can not though, um, because I have a date..." Lee said, his cheeks suddenly hinting with pink. Gai chuckled.

"Would you like a ride into town, Tenten?" Gai asked.

"Sure." She said and took a couple steps back, opening the back door on the passenger side of Gai's car. She noticed, with a smile, how, when Gai put his hand on the gearshift, Lee put his hand over the others. "Oh!" She said, suddenly remembering something.

"Huh?" Lee asked, turning back to look at her.

"Neji called my house phone today and not my cell. Do you have any idea as to why?" She asked.

"No, I do not." Lee said, thinking deeply, trying to find a reason.

"Oh well," Tenten said with a sigh. She leaned her head against the window and looked out as Gai drove them into town.

"Do you know where the club is, Sensei?" Lee asked.

"It's up where the old dollar store used to be, isn't it?" Gai asked.

"Hai." Lee said and smiled.

Gai and Lee chatted happily, but Tenten fell back into her own mind. 'I'm just a girl in the world...' She hummed to herself as she watched people. Hatred flared within her for a second as she saw Kiba, laughing and carrying on with a group of friends. Sasuke, Kankuro, Sumaru. All members of the football team. She fantasized about kicking Kibas ass. She knew she could too, but she wouldn't. She wouldn't want to give a bad name to homosexuals. She knew if she did something wrong, it would be held against everyone of deviant persuasion. That just pissed her off more. She sighed out loud and closed her eyes, just listening vaguely to Gai and Lee chat.

A few minutes later the car stopped, but Tenten didn't notice.

"Tenten?" Gai asked.

"A-wha?" She asked, jumping a bit, startled.

"We're here, silly." He said.

"Oh, thankyou. Thanks so much for the ride." She said, opening the door.

"Any time, Tenten." Gai said. Tenten shut the door to the car and turned around to wave to the other two.

"Bye, Tenten!" Lee called out the window, waving back to her.

Tenten watched as they drove away and she sighed. She turned around and looked up at the club sign. 'Ground floor, huh? Ha, that's truth in advertizing.' She thought as she considdered going in. She saw a group of kids over to one side, huddled in a group, smoking. She thought about bumming a smoke from one of them, but decided against it.

She took a few steps forward and pushed open the door. Instantly her senses were assaulted with the sounds of loud music and the smell of sugary beverages and greasy foods. She shook her head to clear it and walked up to a cashier of sorts.

"Hi, and welcome to 'The Ground Floor'! Entry is five dollars, with this wrist band you can leave and come back any time today." The over-cheerful teller told her.

Tenten fished around in her pocket for the twenty her mom had given her. She handed it to the teller and was given her change. The lady taped the band around her wrist and showed Tenten the way in.

Tenten took stock of the area, noticing the darkness first, followed by the movie screen and couches and beanbag chairs off to her left. Currently some horror movie that she didn't really care for was playing. Off to her left she noticed several video game booths, an air hockey table and a pool table. Further back in the place there was a bar, not a real bar of course, but something made to make the kids feel devious. The middle of the place was a giant dance floor, currently occipied by a handfull of kids, playing around, not really trying to dance in tune with the music.

Tenten smiled when she didn't see anyone she knew. 'Maybe today will be a good day after all.' She thought, making her way over to some tables near the bar, close to the dance floor where she could watch people dance.

There were several pretty girls, but all of them looked unfortunately straight and didn't hold her attention for too long. That was, at least, untill one of the dancing girls walked over in her direction, smiling at Tenten as she walked by. Tenten forced a smile to her face for the pretty girl. She was blonde and had bright blue eyes, surprisingly easy to see in the dark light.

"Two Red Bulls please." Tenten listened to the girl say. Tenten sighed and laid her head on the table. 'Of course she's here with someone.'

Tenten looked up when she heard the chair across from hers scoot out. She saw the girl there, leaning over the table, holding out an energy drink in her direction. Tenten blinked a few times, confused.

"You looked like you could use a 'pick-me-up'." She said, setting the drink down. She opened her own drink and took a swig. "Go on, it's not poision, I promise."

"Thanks." Tenten said, taking the drink. She popped the tab and sniffed it. It wasn't something she usually liked, but she wasn't about to turn down this pretty strangers kindness. She took a drink and grimaced. The blonde girl giggled.

"Too strong? You'll get used to the taste soon," The girl said. "I'm Temari, and you are?"

"Tenten." She responded simply.

"Awwe, that's a cute name." Temari said.

"Thanks..." Tenten said, blushing a bit. "I, uh... like your shirt. I was thinking about getting one of those myself."

"Oh?" Temari said. "It's a little small on me... You want it?" She asked.

"What? No, I couldn't..." Tentens blush grew. She looked away, holdig on to the sides of the drink nervously.

"Don't be silly, I'd have to get rid of it anyway."

"Huh?" Tenten asked, looking up.

"It's too small."

"Oh."

Tenten studdied the girl. She was really pretty, pale, with soft features, but she still had muscles. She was definately strong, maybe into sports. 'There's no way she's into girls though. I'm pushing my luck just sitting here with her...' Tenten thought, sighing again.

When Temari sat her drink down, Tenten noticed a bracelet. A rainbow striped bracelet. She stared. 'Is she...?'

"Something wrong?" Temari asked, noticing Tenten staring at her wrist.

"Uh, no, I um... Can I ask you something?"

"If it's about my bracelet, the answer is yes." Temari said with a sigh.

"Ok." Tenten said, smiling, trying to hide it. "Me too." She admitted softly. "Where did you get it?" Tenten asked, louder.

"A store a town over. Maybe I can show you where it is some day?" Temari asked, her mood suddenly back to how it was before. She was relieved to know that Tenten wasn't judging her in a negative way.

"That would be nice." Tenten said.

"Come here!" Temari said, grabbing Tentens arm. She led the confused girl to the bathroom.

"Wha?" Tenten was thuroughly confused.

"Wanna trade shirts? I'll give yours back next time we see each other." Temari asked, leaning back against a sink.

"Uh... sure..." Tenten said then smiled. "You first.."

Temari grinned and reached for the botton of her shirt, she pulled it up, over her head. Tenten couldn't help but stare. So far, Temari was perfect. She was tall, and lean. She had a girly four-pack, Tenten noticed as Temari turned the shirt right side out. Her bra was black, but simple and she had decent sized breasts. C cups at least. When she caught Temaris eye she looked away suddenly, blushing.

"Sorry..." She muttered.

"First wanted attention I've had in months. It's your turn." Temari said, grinning almost deviously.

Tenten couldn't keep her face from being pink. She pulled her shirt off over her head and watched as Temaris eyes hungrilly took in her form.

"You're really pretty." Temari said, stepping closer to hand Tenten her shirt.

"Thanks." Tenten said nervously as she took the offered shirt and handed Temari her own. Temari took the shirt and sat it on the edge of the sink. She stepped closer to Tenten, who backed up against the wall, bumping her head into a towel dispenser. "Ow..." She muttered.

"Awwe..." Temari said, reaching up, soothing the spot Tenten'd hit, rubbing it gently with her hand. "Are you taken?" Temari whisered, leaning in close.

"N-no..." Tenten barely responded.

"Good." Temari said, pulling back, grabbing Tentens shirt off the sink. "Put your shirt on, silly."

Tenten heaved a sigh. Her heart was racing like mad. Temaris stomach had brushed hers and god, was her skin soft.

Tenten threw the shirt on in a hurry, pulling her hair out from the back of it. She looked at herself in the mirror.

Temari, now with Tentens shirt on, stood beside her.

"You're so cute." Temari said, smiling. "Well! Now that we've gotten to know each other better," She said while chuckling. "What do you say we ditch this place and go find something more fun to do?" She asked.

"Sure." Tenten said, picking up her Red Bull from the counter top, not even realizing she'd sat it down. Temari took her free hand and led her out of the teen club.

Once outside, Temari stretched.

"Oh, it's so nice to be outside again..." She said.

"Yeah..." Tenten agreed with a nod and a soft smile.

"So, what do you like to do?" Temari asked.

"Uh... Well, I like... Throwing knives, archery... All sorts of odd sports..."

"Ooh, I like Tennis and hand ball." Temari said, looking excitedly at the girl beside her. "Tether ball too, how do you feel about tether ball?"

"Tether ball is fun." Tenten said, nodding again.

"That's good!" Temari said. "Do you mind if I smoke?" Temari asked, taking a pack from her back pocket.

"Only if you don't give me one." She said. Temari chuckled and opened the pack, holding it open for Tenten. Tenten took a cigarette and put it between her lips. She was about to start fishing around in her pants pockets for a lighter, but Temari stopped her.

"I've got you." She said, holding up a zippo with a picture of a girl in a bikkini on one side. "There." She said as Tenten drew in a drag, blowing smoke out the side of her mouth. "Now you owe me seven years of kinky sex." Tenten took the cigarette from her mouth and licked her lips just thinking about that.

"Don't tease me." Tenten said, jokingly.

"Who's teasing?" Temari asked before lighting her own cigarette. "Let's go to the park. We can play tether ball and then sit on the swings and watch the sun go down."

"Ok," Tenten said, smiling softly. She took another drag off of her cigarette.

At the end of the day, the girls exchanged numbers and a small peck on the cheek. Tenten headed home, unable to shake her blush. She had a fuzzy, fluttery feeling. Tenten likened to to bees.

"Sweet little bumble bee, I know what you want from me!" She sang happily as she walked quickly up her front walk, and up the steps, into the house. "I'm home!" She declaired, and ran down to the basement.

Tenten went to flip on the radio then suddenly remembered that Neji had called her.

"Shit!" She called out and took her phone from her pocket. She dialed Neji's number again and he still didn't answer. Tenten sighed and walked to the other end of her basement, opposite the corkboard. She found a small box filled with papers and started rifling through it for the paper with Neji's house phone number. Once she found it, she walked back to the couch and sat, dialing Neji's number.

"Hello? Neji?" She asked when someone picked up.

"OH MY GOD, Tenten!" He screamed, making her pull the phone back from her ear.

"Yeah, Hi." She said and laughed a bit. "Why aren't you answering your phone?" She asked.

"My poor, poor cell phone is broken!" He said, sounding sad and angry.

"What happened to it?" Tenten asked.

There was a short silence and some shuffling before: "I threw it at someone and broke it..." He said, sounding as if he wanted to cry. Tenten couldn't help but laugh.

"Who'd you throw it at?" She asked.

"Sasuke, that douchebag!" Neji cried out. "He somehow got my number and he thought it would be funny to stand outside my window and prank call me! Kiba, Kankuro and Sumaru were with him too! They all stood outside my window like some sort of stalkers and called me! Well, I just chucked the phone right through the window! Nailed Sasuke in the nose! I hope I broke his damn nose! Hmph!" Neji said, excitedly.

Tenten was fuming on the inside. 'Those boys again...'

"Don't worry, Neji. They'll get theirs. I promise." The last bit sounded absolutely evil.

"Now, Tenten, don't go formulating any of your sadistic, evil plans that will get us in trouble!" Neji said.

"Don't worry, Neji. We wont get in trouble. When can you get your phone fixed?" She asked, trying to keep the deviousless from her voice.

"Monday is the soonest I can get it fixed! What am I going to do untill then?!" He cried.

"That's only two days, Neji..." Tenten said with a soft sigh and a chuckle.

"But, but..."

"I tell you what, you can come over tomorrow and we'll hang out all day. I'll even let you call people from my phone, ok?"

"Alright..." He seemed to sniffle. "What time should I come over?" He asked.

"Well, I get up around eleven, so..." Tenten let her voice trail off.

"Alright! I'll be over at noon, Tenten!" Neji cheered. There was a click and the call ended.

Tenten sighed and chuckled.

"I just need to wait for the right time..." Tenten whispered, leaning back on the couch, she grinned.

----

AN: Hello again, everyone! Yes, I decided to write yuri. I picked a couple I like and put them in a typical all American (yeah, good choice for a Japanese anime, I know...) high school setting. Just as a fair warning, some of the things that happen to Tenten and her crew in this fic may seem cruel and unusual, but trust me, this kind of shit happens to some kids who happen to be openly homosexual. Half the shit that will occour in this fic has happened to me and I'm bisexual, so... Fear not for Tenten and her crew, though they may suffer, the rest of this fic will be about them getting revenge. Reviews are appreciated. If you'd like to share with me a way Tenten and her crew could make those jocks and preps lives miserable, or something you know of that has happened to a homosexual kid just for their orientation, feel free to PM me. I'll try to respond in a timely fashion. Thanks, MPAK out! Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I don't own Naruto. And sorry, I should have warned about the OOC Neji. lol

---

Close to one PM the next day, Neji came knocking at Tentens door.

Tenten threw open the door.

"What happened to being here at noon?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at the boy.

"I'm fashionably late!" He said with a pout, flipping his hair.

"Yeah, yeah, get in here." She said, pulling him in. She looked around behind the boy to see if he'd been followed. No one. 'Good...' She shut the door behind her and leg Neji to the living room.

"Where are your parents?" Neji asked, looking at Tenten with wide eyes.

"Mom is at work and dad got called away for a long project." She said.

"Oh," Was Nejis only responce.

"Want a soda?" Tenten asked. Neji looked so torn. He bit his lip and looked at Tenten, considering what he should say. "Well?" Tenten asked, starting to walk towards the kitchen, stopping in the doorway that led to the other room.

"I do, but I don't..." Neji said with a slight whine.

"Why wouldn't you?" Tenten asked.

"I need to watch my figure." He said. Tenten scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"We have diet Coke and Sprite if you want those. I'm sure my parents wouldn't care if you had one of their sodas, they like you a lot." She said, motioning for him to follow her to the kitchen.

"Okay then," Neji said. "I'll have a sprite, please."

"You don't need to say please." She said, opening the refridgerator. She took out a can and tossed it to Neji who nearly dropped it.

"Can I have a straw?" He asked, looking at Tenten. She closed the door and chuckled.

"Of course. We bought some straws just for you." She said, reaching up, opening a cabinet. She took out a pink straw from a bag of neon straws and handed it to Neji. "Here, your favorite colour." She said in a teasing voice.

"It is not!" Neji whined. He took the straw and tapped the top of his can for a moment before poping the tab and sticking the straw in. He sipped the soda with a pout on his face.

"Awwe, whats wrong?" Tenten asked, patting his cheek. Neji sighed.

"This is going too far, Tenten..." Neji said, his voice deeper, suddenly not as hyper or annoying as before. This worried Tenten.

"The thing with Sasuke?" She asked, furrowing her brow.

"Yeah, this morning I got a package... It had my broken cell phone and some of the glass in it from when I broke my window, chucking the phone at him... I cut my hand on the glass..." He started to tear up a bit. "It had a note in it..." A single tear rolled down Neji's cheek. Tenten sighed a bit and pulled the boy close to her, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"What did it say, Neji?" She asked softly.

"'Call me, sweet cheeks.'" Nei whispered before falling into sobbs against Tentens chest. 'Shit, this is way worse than I thought it was...' She thought as she rubbed Neji's back.

"We'll get them back, don't worry." She said into his hair as she leaned against him. "But for now, why don't we go have some fun, eh?" She asked, smiling down at the other.

"What did you have in mind?" Neji asked.

"I'll call up Shino and we'll see what's going on with him, ok?" Tenten said, patting Neji's back again, pulling away from him.

"Alright..." Neji said, clutching his soda tightly.

"Ok, come on, let's sit in the living room and I'll call him... Or do you want to do it?" She asked. She started to walk back to the livingroom, Neji following.

"No, you do it." Neji said as he sat on the couch beside Tenten.

"Alright..." Tenten said, taking her cellphone from her pocket, dialing Shino's number. "Hey, Shino." Tenten said as soon as he answered.

"Ah, Tenten... How can I help you?" Shino asked.

"Any business today?" She asked.

"No, sadly. I was almost cleaned out last night though."

"Oh? By who?" Tenten asked.

"A group of jocks looking to celibrate." Shino spoke. There was a small sound in the background. "It's Tenten, Hinata." Shino said.

"Oh, Hinata is there with you? Tell her I said hi!" Tenten said.

"Me too! Me too!" Neji said.

"Neji says Hi too." Tenten said, smiling softly.

"Tenten and Neji say Hi, Hinata." Shino said. There was a small squeak and a soft sound after that. "She says Hi back." Tenten smiled and looked over at Neji.

"She says Hi back, Neji." Neji smiled at this. "So, you're not doing anything?" Tenten asked.

"Not at this moment..." Shino said simply.

"Alright, can Neji and I come down there and hang out with you guys for a while?" She asked.

"Of course, I'm sure Hinata would like to see you guys too." Another squeak could be heard in the back ground.

"Alright, we should be down there in a little less than half an hour." Tenten said.

"Mmok.." Shino said. "We're sitting on the dumpster behind the shed."

"Kay! See you soon!" She said and hung up. She stood and shoved her phone back in her pocket. "Neji, let's go to my room. I want to grab a backpack and a couple of things." Tenten said before running down the stairs to the basement.

"O...K..." Neji said, following her with a confused look on his face.

When Neji reached the bottom of the stairs, he saw Tenten equipping her wrists with some sort of weapon.

"Tenten, whats that..." Neji asked, cautiously walking closer to the girl.

"They're sets of throwing daggers, Neji." She said with a smile, snapping a second set on, further up her arm.

"Why do you need those?" He asked, holing his soda tightly.

"Why not?" She asked, and proceded to throw on a hoodie that had been laying on the couch.

"I just don't think that... you know, you need those..." Neji looked nervous.

"I have to protect my friends." She said with a smile. She grabbed her bag off the couch and started throwing things into it. Tenten was moving so fast Neji could hardly see what she was throwing into it. He caught a glimpse of what he thought was a notepad, a pen and something else vaguely knife shaped.

"Tenten..." Neji warned.

"Really, Neji." She said and flipped the bag closed, looking up at him. She slung the bag over her shoulder and walked past Neji, making her way up the stairs. "Are you coming?" She asked, peeking around the corner at the other.

"Yeah, yeah." He said and followed the seemingly crazy girl out of the house.

The two walked down the street, Tenten humming to herself. She soon started to sing. "She's pissed off at everyone. Police, rescue, FBI. She wants a riot, she wants a riot." Tenten grinned before continuing, pushing her bangs back out of her eyes. "Now everywhere we go she gets us thrown out constantly," She sang and thought about Temari. She wondered if later that day would be too soon to call the other. "But that's ok, cause I know, I know, I know--" Tenten was cut off by Neji suddenly taking her arm. "What?" She asked.

"We're being followed." He whispered.

"Oh, good." Tenten said and smiled a devious smile.

"Good?!" Neji asked, shocked. "How can this be good?!"

"If they try anything, you'll see." She said. Neji just clung to her arm as they walked down the street. Not much farther down the road, they were stopped by Kiba, standing in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Hey there princess, lesbo." He said, grinning at them.

"Beat it, jackass." Tenten said, not even bothering to use the others name. "We've got somewhere to be." She said as she pushed past him, knocking him off the sidewalk.

"Hey now, don't be so hasty..." Kiba said, and suddenly Neji yelped. Kiba had his arm. Tenten whipped around and glared at Kiba. Sasuke, Kankuro and Sumaru walked up behind them. Kankuro and Sumaru spread out around them so they had no means of escape.

"Tenten..." Neji whined, looking over at the girl.

"Let him go, Kiba..." She said, a growl edging her voice.

"Fine!" Kiba said and chuckled, pushing Neji into Sasukes grip. "Have fun."

"Hey there," Sasuke said, grinning down at a terrified Neji. Tenten reached to her wrist. She took out a dagger and threw it. It barely knicked Sasuke's cheek.

"Next ones in your eye." She said.

Sasuke dropped Neji and the raven fell to the ground. Neji quickly crawled over to Tenten and leaned against her leg. Sasuke brought his hand up to his cheek and felt a small cut. He pulled his hand away and looked at his finger tips.

"Get her." Sasuke said. "Kill the bitch if you feel like it."

The entire crew started to close in, cracking their knuckles. 'Shit,' Tenten thought. 'I'm not prepaired for this kind of fight...'

"Neji..." She said, the other just shivered against her leg. "As soon as there is an opening, I want you to run, got it?" She asked. He nodded against her thigh. A fist came around and Tenten was barely able to dodge it. She grabbed her assailants arm and ducked down, using her shoulder to throw the boy, who she now saw as Sumaru over her, into Kiba. Kankuro attacked from her side, punching her in the stomach. Tenten doubled over in pain, but as she did, she pulled another knife from one of the holsters on her arm. As soon as Tenten righted herself, Kankuro was gasping in pain from a gash on his side. Tenten kicked backwards and wasn't surprised when Sasuke grabbed her leg. She spun around and chucked the knife at Sasuke, who dodged it. "Fuck!" She said. Kankuro grabbed her hair and Sasuke let her leg fall to the ground, sweeping the other one out from under her. Sasuke kicked her in the stomach.

"Serves you right, bitch!" Sasuke said. Neji scrambled out of the way and whined as he watched.

Just as Tenten was about to get the beating of her life, as she was prepairing herself for the onslaught of fists and feet, Kankuro dropped her and fell to the ground beside her. Sasuke put his hands up and backed away slowly. Tenten looked up to see Shino, camly holding a gun at waist level, pointing it at Sasuke.

"Shino!" She gasped.

"Are you alright, Tenten?" He asked, not even looking at her.

"Yes, thankyou." She said, standing up, she dusted herself off.

"Not a problem." He said.

Hinata ran over to Neji and knelt beside him.

"Neji-nii-san! Are you ok?" She asked. Neji nodded and leaned against the small girl.

"I suggest you boys all run along and play now." Shino said, motioning with his gun over to Kiba and Sumaru. Shino proceded to kick Kankuro in the side and chuckle a little at the groan the other let out. "Take this piece of trash with you when you go. Oh, and don't come around here anymore. I don't take kindly to this kind of shit."

Kiba ran over and grabbed Kankuro. He slung the other over his shoulder and took off along with Sumaru and Sasuke.

"You'll get yours, bitch!" He called.

Tenten let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, thank you so much, Shino." She said, putting her hand on the boys shoulder.

"It's not a problem." He said, lifting the back of his jacket to tuck his gun back into it's hiding place. "After all, what are friends for?"

"How did you know we were out here?" She asked as Hinata helped Neji stand.

"You're not too far away. When you weren't there in the time you said you'd be, Hinata grew worried and we overheard a scuffle. We came to check it out." Shino said.

"L-lucky we did, too..." Hinata said, still half-holding Neji up.

"Those assholes are going to pay..." Tenten said, letting her hand fall from Shino's shoulder.

"What did you have in mind?" Shino asked, looking at Tenten with a raised eyebrow.

"We need to make their lives a living hell..." She muttered. All of the sudden, a wide grin spread across her face. Shino couldn't help but crack a grin either. Neji and Hinata just looked terrified. Tenten took her cell phone from her pocket.

"Who are you calling?" Neji asked.

"Temari... This really cute chick I met the other day..." She said with a soft smile, her devious grin fading a bit. Tenten sat her bag on the ground, surprised she didn't loose it in the scuffle. She sat about searching it for something.

"You know Temari is Kankuro's sister." Shino said plainly. At that, Tenten dropped her phone. It fell to the ground and Tenten just stared up at Shino with the saddest look on her face.

"Hi, this is Temari, I'm unable to come to the phone right now, so leave me a message with your number and I'll get back to you, thanks, bye!" Temari's cheerful voicemail said and then beeped. All that was recorded was a long silence as Tenten and Shino stared at each other. Neji and Hinata both stared at Tenten. Tenten reached out and picked up her phone very carefully, hitting the end button.

"She... She is?" Tenten asked, stil looking up at Shino.

"Yes." He said and nodded slightly. Tenten stood with her phone still in her hand. She picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder. She shoved her phone into her pocket and started to walk towards the graveyard, her head turned down, eyes practically glued to the ground in front of her. Neji took Hinatas hand and followed, running to catch up with the girl who'd already gotten ahead of the group. Shino sighed. 'Maybe I shouldn't have said that...' He thought. 'Then again, she'd have found out eventually.'

Tenten walked all the way to the grave yard without her eyes tearing up, but once she got to Shino's usual hang out she burst into tears. She punched the shed and let out an anguished scream.

"Tenten!" Shino said, walking briskly over to the girl. He put his hand on her shoulder and pulled her away from the shed to avoid her leaving any more holes in it. Tenten looked at Shino and just seemed to stare right through him. When she noticed Neji and Hinata looking worried and a bit scared she whiped the tears from her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," She whispered. "Sorry guys!" She said louder. She pulled away from Shino and threw her bag up on top of the dumpster then hopped up there herself. She took her notebook from her bag and began to sing. "Let's get down to business to defeat the Huns. Did they send me daughters when I asked for sons? You're the saddest bunch I've ever met. But you can bet before we're through... Mister I'll make a man out of you!" Hinata hopped up on the dumpster beside Tenten, laying her coat down to sit on it. She joined Tenten in singing the song though her voice was much quieter.

"Tranquil as a forest, but a fire within!"

Neji soon joined in.

"Once you find your center, you are sure to win."

Much to everyones surprise, Shino joined in for the next line.

"You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot, and you haven't got a clue. Somehow I'll make a man out of you!"

"You feeling better, Tenten?" Neji asked, climbing up beside her, looking over her shoulder as she jotted notes in the notebook.

"Yeah." She said with a little bit of a sigh. "So, I might not be able to date Temari now... I mean, after all, I did just stab her brother... but I'll be damned if I'm going to let my friends suffer!" She said and pulled Neji into a hug.

"We must be swift as a coursing river... With all the force of a great typhoon... With all the strength of a raging fire, mysterious as the dark side of the moon..." Hinata sang quietly as she watched her cousin and Tenten hug.

Shino leaned back against the dumpster, smiling behind his high colared jacket. "So what are we going to do about this problem, Tenten? I can't exactly go waving my piece around in public all the time."

"I know... that's why we're going to make their lives miserable in every way possible." Tenten said with a grin on her face. Neji looked concerned and Hinata looked confused.

"And we've already got someone on the inside..." Shino said, bringing his hand up to make sure his jacket was covering his grin.

"Right!" Tenten said, pointing at him with her pen. "Ino."

"And we have someone capable of planning everything out so it'll go off without a hitch." Shino said.

"Oh, yes! Shikamaru!" Neji said, smiling brightly.

"So who is our first target?" Shino asked.

"Well, that depends. Who cleaned you out yesterday, Shino?" Tenten asked.

"Kiba." Shino said, practically spitting the name. "Sumaru was with him."

"Bet he wont be back any more." Tenten said.

"Bet he will." Shino said plainly.

"How?" Tenten asked.

"He's an addict. The only way he's still playing football is by sleeping with the couch."

"Eww! Coach Asuma?!" Tenten shrieked, then giggled as she took note of that. "How'd you find that out?" Tenten asked, looking at Shino. Neji and Hinata were looking at him to.

"I made the bad mistake of staying after class one day... Needless to say, it was... Undescribeable..." Shino then muttered something under his breath.

"What was that, Shino?" Neji asked.

"Nothing." He said.

"Tell me!" Neji said, jumping off the dumpster, taking Shino's arm.

Shino leaned over and whispered in Neji's ear; "I used to think coach Asuma was hot untill I saw him naked." Neji then burst out giggling. Shino swatted at him. "Shut up!"

"So, now we have blackmail on Kiba." Tenten said. "Know anything about any of the other guys?" She asked.

"Unfortunately, no." Shino said.

"Oh, oh well." Tenten said, throwing her notebook back into her bag. "Let's head down to the library. I have some research to do."

"Do you want us to come?" Hinata asked, climbing down off the dumpster.

"Of course!" Tenten said, throwing her arm around Hinatas shoulders. "Anyone got a smoke?" She asked.

"You know I don't smoke!" Neji said.

"Here." Shino said, taking a pack out of his pocket, holding it out for Tenten. She opened it and took one, handing the pack back to Shino.

"Thanks." She said and put the cigarette between her lips, lighting it with a lighter she pulled out of her pocket.

"No problem," Shino said, doing the same.

On the other side of town, Kankuro walked into the Subaku siblings house, clutching his side.

"What the hell happened to you?!" Temari shrieked.

"Some dumb cunt stabbed me." Kankuro said, Kiba, Sumaru and Sasuke walking in with him.

"Who?" Temari asked.

"I don't know, some lesbian." He said. When Temari raised an eyebrow angrilly at him, he said; "No, really. She's an actual lesbian."

"Why did she stab you?" Temari asked, leading her brother to the bathroom as the others made themselves at home in the Subaku living room. "Get the hell out of here if you're not going to help!" She yelled at the others. Sumaru and Sasuke grumbled and left, but Kiba came in to help.

Temari held Kankuro still while Kiba cut off the others shirt.

"You're lucky she didn't get you very deep." Temari said.

"The bitch had a shit ton of knives." Kiba said, taking his turn at holding Kankuro while Temari cleaned the wound.

"She nearly got Sasuke in the eye." Kankuro said, grimacing when a disinfectant was sprayed on the wound. "OWCH!"

"Serves him right. I wish she would have taken out his eye!" Kiba and Kankuro both opened their mouths to say something, but Temari interupted them "No really! Sasuke and Sumaru are douchebags! They don't care about you guys at all! They're not even friends!" Both boys shut their mouths as Temari started to bandage Kankuro's wound. Kiba helped.

At the Library, as the small group of teenagers was about to walk in, Tenten considdered calling Temari.

"You guys go on in, I need to make some phone calls." Tenten said. "I'll be in in a minute, grab a computer for me."

"Okay!" Neji called.

Tenten walked to the Library's back parkinglot and leaned against the building. She dialed Temari's number and closed her eyes, trying to think of what she'd say.

---

AN: Yeah, sorry I didn't warn about the OOC Neji in the first chapter. I can never keep Neji in character no matter what fic I use him in. Thanks for the reviews so far! Please continue to do so, ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I don't own Naruto.

Kankuro moved to the couch in the Subaku livingroom, with his best friend and his sisters help. Kiba sat beside him and Temari offered to get them both food and drink. Kiba thanked her and she made her way to the kitchen. Once she was there, her phone rang.

"Hello?" She asked a bit irritably after opening it. She didn't even check to see who it was.

"I'm sorry," Tenten barely got out, "I know you probably don't want to hear from me right now." She said.

"Why wouldn't I want to hear from you, Tenten?" She asked with a small smile, taking a pan out of a cupboard. She walked to the refridgerator, opening the freezer side door to take out a pizza.

"Because I stabbed your brother."

Temari nearly dropped the phone. She stood still for the longest moment, listening to the distant sound of her perfect relationship she'd thought they'd have shattering like the finest porcelin thrown against a wall, much like her father had done to her favorite doll when she was a child. Temaris throat clenched and her heart picked up speed.

"I need to go." Temari said.

"No please! Let me explain!" Tenten begged, sounding as though she was about to cry.

"No, I understand. It's all Sumaru and Sasuke's fault. But I need to go." Temari's voice was eerilly calm. Without waiting for a reply, Temari shut her phone. She dropped it on the floor and tossed the still boxed pizza on the counter then dashed to the sink, reaching out for the bottle of pills she kept near it. Once she found the bottle, she tried to open it, but her hands were shaking. "Come on, damnit!" She said, growling at the bottle. A few seconds later a hand was placed over hers. Temari looked up, finding herself face-to-face with Kiba, his eyes locked on hers, her bright, terrified blue eyes sparkling with unshed tears. She was shaking visibly.

Without saying anything, Kiba took the botttle from Temari's hands, opened it and handed her a pill from it. He capped the bottle and turned around. He put the bottle back by the sink and got Temari a glass of water. She took the pill, and heaved a heavy sigh, leaning against the edge of the sink with her palms, trying to calm herself. Kiba leaned against the counter, letting a small, soft sigh pass his lips. He crossed his arms and watched a tear run down Temari's cheek.

Kiba had been here with the Subaku siblings through everything. Unfortunately. He was barely Kankuro's play-pin mate when Gaara was born and the siblings mother died. He grew up beside the siblings as their father and uncle abused them. He was unfortunately there when their father broke Temari's favorite doll for no reason, making her clean up the broken remains of her childhood. He was unfortunately there with their father started drinking, he hid under Kankuro's bed when the man beat Kankuro within an inch of his life. He was unfortunately there when Gaara had said something to anger his father which led the eight year old to being picked up by his throat and thrown across the room into a piece of artwork. That left Gaara a large, intricate scar above his left eye. Kiba couldn't decide, but he was almost certain that the most unfortunate event of all that he had been with them for was when their uncle, Yashamaru, molested all of the kids in the families swimming pool, Kiba himself included.

Kiba noted how everyones personalities changed over the span of the abuse. Gaara became shy and reserved, every once in a while having an outburst of voilence. Kankuro had become a fake asshole and Temari had done, well, this. Freaking out, having panic attacks, crying, shaking. She'd at one time been strong and beautiful and outgoing, but now she was barely stable, barely able to stand on her own.

"Is everything alright in there?" Kankuro yelled from the couch, not wanting to get up. The cut, though small and non-vital, still hurt.

"Yeah!" Temari said, suddenly whipping around, whiping the tears off her cheeks. She'd fake happiness through a thousand broken dolls, a thousand beatings and molestations, even a thousand hells for her younger brothers happiness. "I just couldn't get the damn box open and Kiba came in to help!" She said, grabbing the pizza box, prying it open. "Thanks, dude!" She said, just loud enough that Kankuro could hear. Kiba sighed.

"Temari..." He started.

"No." She cut him off, holding up her hand. "I'm fine, I took my medicine. I'm sorry, Kankuro needs you. Soda's in the refridgerator, help yourself then get the hell out of my kitchen." She said before going back to unrapping the heart-attack inducing mass of meats, cheese and a few barely there vegetables.

Kiba sighed yet again before grabbing two sodas from the refridgerator. He took them and headed back to the living room. Kiba sat beside Kankuro and handed the other a soda.

"Thanks." Kankuro said, flashing his friend a shit-eating grin. Kiba forced a small smile and popped the tab on his soda, taking a swig. Kankuro frowned when he noticed how fake the smile was. He'd seen that forced smile so many times. "Kiba..." He started, reaching out to his friend with a hiss of pain. Kiba sat his soda down and turned to Kankuro hurridly. Not knowing what posessed him to do so, Kiba hooked his arms under the others and pulled Kankuro into his lap, laying the other across him.

Kankuro's face heated up, turning a fair shade of pink. He shifted and winced, diciding the slightly awkward pose was better than pain. In fact, he noticed, snuggling his face into Kiba's neck, it was very comfortable.

"Kiba..." Kankuro started again, and opened his mouth as if to continue.

"Shh." Kiba said, bringing his hand up to run his fingers through the others hair. Kankuro shivered.

"Are you confortable like this?" Kankuro asked, moving his hands, one up to Kibas chest to hold himself steady and the other to rest on the arm of the couch behind Kiba.

"Yeah." Kiba said, looking off in the distance. Kankuro sighed and nuzzled Kibas shoulder.

"Thank you..." Kankuro whispered. He felt tears brimming at his eyes.

"It's not a problem." Kiba said, working hard to keep his voice monotone. He continued to stroke Kankuro's hair as he reached out for the remote on the table infront of the couch. His hand fell just short. Kankuro noticed this and grabbed the remote, though he winced in the process. "Kankuro!" Kiba said, drawing his friend closer to him, semi-scolding him for doing that but thanking him for retrieving the remote at the same time. Kankuro chuckled lightly.

"Here." He said, holding up the remote. Kiba took it, his eyes starting to tear up.

"Kankuro..." Kiba said, seriously, shifting uncomfortably.

"Yeah?" Kankuro asked.

"Don't ever hurt yourself for me." Kiba started, "You're my best friend, if I ever lost you..." Kiba trailed off, leaning his head back, pinching the bridge of his nose, trying to force himself not to cry.

"Hey! I'm the one fighting off tears!" Kankuro said jokingly, trying to lighten the mood. Kiba looked down at Kankuro and smiled, tears running over his tatooed cheeks.

"I love you, Kankuro..." Kiba said, then a small blush spread across his face, "In a purely heterosexual bro kinda way." Kiba added quickly.

"Are you sure?" Kankuro teased. "I wouldn't blame you for wanting me. I want me." Kankuro stuck out his tongue.

"Better put that away or I might bite it off, oh desireable one." Kiba joked, making biting gestures in Kankuro's direction. Kankuro laughed.

"Ah, but I love you too, Kiba..." Kankuro said, resting his head, closing his eyes.

Temari watched all this from the entrance to the kitchen, smiling.

At the Library, Tenten closed her eyes and sighed, she contemplated smoking, but didn't really care at the exact moment. She leaned back against the wall, sitting on her haunches. She dropped her phone to the pavement beside her and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Hey, is that Tenten?" She heard from not far away, but she paid no mind to the source of the voice.

"I think it is," came another voice. Familliar voices.

"Hey, Tenten!" When the second voice adressed her again, she had to open her eyes and look at the approaching pair. It was Shikamaru and Chouji. A cigarette lazilly hung from Shikamaru's lips and a bag of chips was in Choujis hand. It took Tenten a moment to realize that Chouji was speaking to her. "-today?"

"What?" She asked, shaking her head a bit, staring at him with wide eyes.

"I said, what are you doing today? Sheesh..." He said. Shikamaru grinned.

"Got a new love interest?" Shikamaru asked. "Maybe...Subaku no Temari?" When Tenten's eyes widened, Shikamaru snickered.

Tenten stood up. She straightened herself out and loomed over Shikamaru, trying to look intimidating. It wasn't hard as she had at least four inches and a few pounds on him. "Where'd you find out about that?"

"Oh come on!" Shikamaru said, throwing his hands up. "She's a 'hot' lesbian and I just figured, ya know, since you were with her the other day at the park..." Shikamaru used quote fingers. Tenten raised an eyebrow. She reached out and snatched Shikamaru's cigarette. "Hey!" He cried.

"How do you know I was at the park the other day?" She asked, taking a drag off the stolen cigarette.

"Chouji and I walked by. God, It's a free country..." He said, taking another cigarette from his own pocket. He lit it, and put away his lighter.

"Mm, how do you know her name, then?" Tenten asked, looking over at Chouji, who looked a little scared.

"So I asked a couple of people..." Shikamaru said, looking off in the distance, trying not to grin like he wanted to. Tenten punched him lightly in the shoulder.

"You're a dick, Shikamaru." She said with a chuckle. Chouji seemed to relax.

"I hear that a lot." Shikamaru said, throwing his arm around Chouji's shoulders. Chouji seemed to be blushing.

'Suspicion confirmed!' Tenten thought. She stubbed the cigarette out on the building and tossed the butt in the direction of an ash tray, not really caring if she made it in or not. "So what are you guys doing here?" She asked, leaning back against the building.

"Ah, so troublesome... I'm here to pick up a book, Chouji just came with me." Shikamaru said, taking another drag of his ciggarette.

"I see..." Tenten was quiet for a moment, smiling deviously. "Do you know Sasuke Uchiha?" She asked.

"Uh... Who doesn't?" Shikamaru asked, pulling Chouji closer, getting a bit defensive at the name. "Why?"

"He's really been pissing me off lately..." Tenten said, looking around.

"Yeah, me too." Shikamaru said with a glare, though it wasn't directed at Tenten.

"What did he do to you?" Tenten asked.

"Nothing to me, it was Chouji he hurt..." Shikamaru ran his fingers through one long, soft side of the others hair.

"What did he do to you, Chouji?" Tenten asked, looking concerned.

"He left me mean notes in my gym locker and called me names..." Chouji admitted, looking away.

"What did he say?" Tenten asked, reaching out, putting her hand on his arm, resting her fingertips there very lightly.

"He called me 'fatass', 'blubber', other names refering to my weight..." Chouji trailed off, trying so hard not to cry. Tenten rubbed his arm in a soothing manner.

"Don't worry, he'll get his. In fact, you guys can help. I'm here to research how I can make those bastards lives a living hell. I already have a few ideas, but not enough to make them regret being what they are." She said, taking a step back, bending over to pick up her back pack and cell phone.

"I'm in." Shikamaru said.

"Me too." Chouji whispered.

"Alright, we're gathering forces inside around the computers. I'll be in in a moment, I have to make some calls." She said, motioning towards the door. Shikamaru and Chouji walked by her, into the Library. As they did, she turned around to look. 'Oh yeah, definately in a relationship.' She thought upon noticing Chouji's hand resting on Shikamarus ass.

Tenten opened her cell and dialed Lee. Not a moment after the second ring, he answered.

"Moshi moshi!" He cheered into the phone. Tenten pulled it back from her ear.

"Hi, Lee." She said.

"Hey, Tenten!" He responded.

"Wanna come down to the Library and hang out with the group?" She asked.

"Oooh, I do not know... I am not good with Librarys..." Lee said, sounding kind of ashamed. Tenten couldn't help but chuckle.

"Alright, we can meet somewhere else, then. How about the icecream place, huh? Icecream sounds good, doesn't it?" She asked. Lee whined a bit and she could hear the nervousness in his voice. "What?"

"I got icecream yesterday with Gai-sensei... Icecream tastes good, but when you have it every day it is like 'yeah, but what is the point?'" Lee said. Tenten giggled as she imagined Lee playing with his hair, twirling it around his finger like a teenage girl, talking on the phone to her beloved.

"Coffee, then?"

"I do not like coffee, but I will go with you to the coffee shop. I can get a Strawberry vitamin water..."

Tenten sighed. "Alright. Wanna meet us there in about an hour?" She asked.

"Yosh!" Lee cheered.

"Cool, see you then."

"Bye!"

"Bye, Lee." Tenten said, closing her phone. She put it in her pocket and grinned. 'Time to plot revenge.' She thought.

Tenten walked into the library, throwing her bag on a table where she saw Hinatas jacket. She took to a computer that Shino had been guarding for her and sat about surfing the internet for how she would get her revenge.

Not ten minutes later, Hinata walked up behind her.

"Um, Tenten..." Hinata whispered.

"Yeah?" Tenten asked, leaning back, looking up at the other, surprisingly big-breasted girl.

"Will This help?" Hinata asked, holding up a book titled '1001 practical jokes'.

"Yes, actually. Thank you for finding that, Hinata." Hinata was blushing. "Can you do me a favor, though?" Tenten asked.

"Yes?"

"Can you go find Shino for me real fast? I need to ask him something."

"Sure thing!" Hinata said before walking away. She sat the book on the table with Tentens backpack and her own jacket.

A few minutes later, Shino walked up behind Tenten, wrapping his arms around the girls shoulders. "You wanted something?" He asked, quietly.

Tenten thanked her lucky stars that he was smart enough to make the conversation private, seeing as there were people five feet to her right and left.

"Yeah, actually. I wanted to know if you have a copy of the anarchists cook book." She whispered.

"Yes." Shino said.

"Good." Tenten said with a devious smile. "May I use it some time?"

"I don't see why not. Is that all?" He asked.

"A-yup." She said.

"Alright." Shino said, standing up straight, patting Tenten's shoulder before he started to walk away.

"Oh, wait!"

"Yes?" Shino asked.

"Get the others together and ask them if they want to meet Lee at the coffee shop, because I'm going to in a few."

"Ok." Shino said, walking off.

Just as Tenten logged off of the computer, Shino returned with all of the others. Hinata held several books in her arms, joke books, comic books, a romance novel and even a couple books on hair care- a reciept was sticking out of one of them. Shino had one book under his arm. Neji had two books that he was covering the titles off. Shikamaru held the book he'd come to pick up at his side and Chouji held a comic book.

"Everyones going?" Tenten asked, feeling her heart swell with pride.

"Mmhm! I can't wait to see Lee!" Neji cheered.

"Yeah, and Sasuke deserves every little problem we can dish out for him." Chouji said, Neji agreeing silently.

"Yeah," Shikamaru, Shino and Hinata said.

"Alright! Too the Coffe shop!" Tenten said, pointing dramatically, smiling brightly. The whole group exited the library, chatting happilly amoungst themselves.

When they started their walk, they split into two smaller groups; the group that smoked and the group that didn't. Tenten, Shikamaru and Shino all lit cigarettes and chatted as they walked. Neji, Hinata and Chouji fell a little bit behind the others, chatting amoungst themselves. All of the sudden, Neji squealed.

Tenten and Shino turned around, looking ready to kill if someone had hurt Neji. Shikamaru automatically looked to Chouji to make sure his best friend was ok. Neji was screaming about a frog that had somehow landed on his head. Hinata was trying her hardest to pull off the offending amphibian, but Neji jumping around and squealing wasn't helping. Tenten walked over and plucked the frog off, throwing it down in the nearest patch of grass.

"There ya go, froggie." She said, shooing it along. "Neji, it was just a frog!" She said, turning her attention back to the other.

"It was in my hair!" He screamed, tears brimming at his eyes. Hinata comforted her cousin as best she could.

"It's ok, Neji nii-san. It's a dry day, theres no slime in your hair." She said, patting down his hair, smoothing it out. Her style of comforting didn't seem to help as Neji whined. Booming laughter could be heard not far away.

"Awwe, the poor little fag got something in his hair!" Someone said.

"Shut the hell up, Sasuke!" Tenten shouted at the jock in the car, following them.

"Ooh, the dyke is pissed!" said Sumaru, who was in the passanger seat of Sasukes escalade.

"Leave us alone!" Tenten said.

"It's a free country," Sasuke said, "Besides, we're just taking a drive down the street."

"In a parking lot?" Hinata asked, shyly. Sasuke just shrugged. He had no problem with Hinata except for the fact that she hung out with these people. The group walked quicker, trying to get across the parkinglot before Sasuke started a fight. No matter how many bodies they had, they wouldn't win against a car. Tenten fell behind, watching with a disgusted glare as Sasuke admired Hinatas body. The car kept slowly following them. Neji was still crying, but Shino pulled him close to protect him. Shikamaru stayed closer to the car than Chouji.

"Hey, Hinata," Sasuke said, turning her attention towards him. "Why do you hang out with these freaks?" He asked. "Come on, get in. I'll show you how a real man lives."

"If a real man lives like you, I don't think I want to know a 'real man'," She said, a slight hiss underlining her voice. Everyone was shocked by Hinatas words. "These 'freaks' are my friends. I wont abandon them for anything!" She said, grabbing Neji's and Shinos arms.

"Suit yourself," Sasuke said. "But if you don't want to be my girl, I can't protect you from the consequences of hanging out with these fags." Hinata was clinging tightly to Shino and Neji.

"She doesn't need your protection!" Tenten shouted, kicking the passanger side door of Sasukes escalade. Sumaru jumped.

"Bitch! Get the hell off my car!" Sasuke shouted.

"Make me!" Tenten said, kicking the door again. She looked over at the group, shooing them away as she drew Sasuke's attention. She flipped off Sasuke and Sumaru.

"That's it!" Sasuke said, turning around. He drove directly at her. She stared like a deer in the headlights. She suddenly grinned. Sasuke slammed on the brakes as his face fell into one of shock. Just before the car would have hit her, she jumped up and turned, her back coliding with the windshield, shattering it. She rolled off the hood of the car and stood on shaky legs. Sasuke rolled down his window. "What the fucking hell, bitch?! Normal people run!" She flipped him the bird and started to walk off.

"Guess I'm not normal!" She called, picking up her bag, slinging it over her shoulder. "Now leave us the hell alone or I'll sue." She smiled and rejoined her group of friends that were just staring at her in shock. Sasuke and Sumaru stared too.

"How the fuck did she jump that high?" Sumaru asked.

"Sumaru... Shut up."

At the Subaku residence, Temari served pizza. She sat on a smaller couch to the side of the one Kankuro and Kiba were on. She ate a slice as Kankuro and Kiba chowed down.

"You know, you two would be a cute couple." She said.

"Temari!" Kankuro shrieked, "We're eating!"

"You would!" She said in her defense. "You love each other so much, and neither of you have had a girlfriend in almost a year."

"What are you insinuating?" Kiba asked.

"Oh, nothing, nothing, just that... My baby brother and his best friend are butt buddies!"

As Kiba was helping Kankuro up to go over to his sister, Gaara walked in the door.

"Hey, Gaara!" Temari called. "Pizza?" She asked.

"Not hungry," was his only response as he walked to his room. Temari sighed, then burst out in a fit of laughter as Kankuro and Kiba started tickling her.

"Ok, ok! I'm sorry!"

AN: Hello everyone! I'm sorry it has been so long since I've updated any of my serious stories! I was in a car accident a few months ago and haven't felt like doing anything--Untill now! Enjoy and review, please!


End file.
